Cuando te enamoras de quien no debes
by NayNayFray
Summary: Asi como cuando te gusta alguien, te preocupas por esa persona y quieres su bienestar, pasas mucho tiempo con esa persona y aun ella no sabe que estas enamorad de ella, el hecho de que sea tu mejor amiga es algo que cambia las cosas, Ademas que eres chica y ella tambien,cuando llega una chica que pone tu vida de cabeza y te llega a confundir a esos limites...
1. 1 La nueva sexy chica

Así como cuando te gusta alguien, muy fuertemente que no te interesa nadie más, si no esa persona, que así tengas pretendientes y te llamen la atención, ya después te aburres y solo quieres estar con esa persona, piensas que si te metes con alguien es algo así como que la estas engañando, aun sin tener alguna relación, como empezó esto…

El alcohol hace de las suyas en una de sus fiestas y hace que pasen distintas cosas entre ambas, besos y caricias, cosas que al otro día no les das importancia, pero te pones a pensar en aquella noche, y Woah! Y allí empieza tu problema…. TE GUSTA TU MEJOR AMIGA !

Así es como empieza mi historia…. Mi nombre es Diana, soy estudiante de Arquitectura, vivo en NY una de las mejores ciudades del mundo, me falta poco para acabar mi carrera, mi familia es un poco disfuncional pero vivo la mayoría del tiempo en mi mundo e ignoro ese hecho, tengo muy buenos amigos, que conocí en el Glee Club, los amo y son mi familia que pude escoger, ahí conocí a mi mejor amiga, ella se llama Lea, estudia negocios internacionales en una reconocida universidad también de NY, vivimos juntas desde hace poco tiempo, creo que es una de las cosas más geniales que me ha pasado en la vida, la convivencia con tu mejor amiga es la locura, fiestas con tus amigos sin tener que pedir permiso a tus padres, todos ellos ya están a punto de terminar sus carreras y salir al mundo real, entre todos se apoyan para lo que necesiten y también se divierten para sacar esas penas que personas dejan en los corazones.

Hace 3 años, cuando estaba en la escuela, era un poco antisocial, me conformaba con mis dos amigas Brittany y Tina, tenía un apodo que odiaba con el corazón, me decían Lucy Caboosy ya que era algo rellenita, con gafas y con brackets (Los brackets son sexys por lo menos) y siempre me hacían bullying porque creían que era medio rara, siempre me gustaron las artes, estaba en danzas, dibujaba y tocaba guitarra (lo último es algo muy personal que nadie sabía), en las electivas de la escuela había una que era el Glee Club, nunca había entrado porque era algo tímida a la hora de relacionarme, estaba en clase de química y quería bajar al baño así que Sali de mi salón, cuando pase por aquel salón escuche a alguien cantar una de mis canciones favoritas… 1._**(How to be brave ,How can I love when I'm afraid to fall, But watching you stand alone, All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow) … **_Me asome para saber quién tenía esa hermosa voz y esos buenos gustos, era una muchacha, estaba de espaldas así que no podía verle el rostro, tenía cabello largo castaño, y tenía un buen trasero, se le veía porque la falda lo hacía notar más, en fin….

Estaba tan embobada en su canción que olvide que estaba en clase, cuando de pronto siento que alguien me toma el hombro y me regaña –Estas no son horas de estar por fuera del salón señorita, suba inmediatamente; Era mi profesora de aeróbicos, cuando voltee a mirar al salón aquella muchacha estaba mirándome, soltó una risa y se giró hacia su partitura de piano que estaba interpretando, yo me sonroje y subí corriendo al salón.

Al subir al salón me senté al lado de mis amigas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mis amigas me miraron algo extrañadas y me preguntaron…

Hemo & Jenna -¿Que te paso que te vemos algo sonriente?

-Yo: Nada… Nada, no puedo sonreír por haber ido al baño y descansar?

-Hemo: Es solo que nunca sonríes estando acá en la escuela, es raro…

-Yo: Solo tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño y descanse es todo.

-Jenna: Ok, tenemos trabajos así que nos reuniremos en mi casa… vas?

-Yo: Ehh si, pediré permiso.

-Hemo: Debemos comprar comida… tengo mucha hambre y en la casa de Tina nunca hay comida normal.

-Jenna: Hey, estoy presente y soy humana, el hecho de que sea coreana significan otras costumbres y comidas diferentes.

El profe nos regaña –Niñas esto saldrá en el parcial así que pongan atención o por lo menos dejen que sus compañeros pongan atención.

-Yo: Si señor, que pena.

Durante esos 45 minutos que quedaban de clase solo pensaba en una cosa…. Esa muchacha que me embobo con su linda voz y mi canción favorita, de donde era que nunca la había visto, tenía esa necesidad de volverla a ver y poder conversar con ella, ya que el hecho de que escuche música diferente a la que escuchan mis compañeros algo desadaptados y guiados solo por la moda del momento (Reggaeton y eletronica)….

Apenas sonó la campana para descanso Salí corriendo para buscar a la muchacha, pero luego recordé que tengo amigas así que tuve que esperarlas, nos sentamos en la zona verde de mi escuela donde la mayoría de estudiantes se la pasaban, mi mirada estuvo dirigida la mayoría del descanso en la puerta de entrada al jardín, esperando que la chica entrara, pero nunca lo hizo

-Hemo: Que tienes Di que estas algo distraída

-Yo: Nada es solo que me duele la cabeza

-Jenna: Hoy estas actuando muy raro…

Sonó el timbre de entrada al salón y nos levantamos mis amigas y yo entramos, yo me atrase porque tenía que amarrarme los zapatos, así que me agache al levantarme no me fije y me estrelle con una muchacha, al darse la vuelta era ella.… la muchacha la cual me enloqueció hace menos de una hora, entraba con unos libros en la mano y se le cayeron, yo estaba muy nerviosa y creo que se notó porque me sonroje, me agache a recoger los libros, al igual que ella, ella me sonrió y nos levantamos al tiempo, se le cayó una hoja de uno de los libros, era el horario, me agache de nuevo lo recogí y se lo di.

-Gracias, ya que me hiciste tropezar y botar mis cosas, me podrías ayudar, es que soy nueva y no conozco mucho?

-Ehhh claro (Estaba tartamudeando de los nervios)

-Necesito encontrara el salón del curso 11b, me podrías indicar

-Ese es mi curso (Mi cara de alegría no la pude disimular) vamos yo te llevo, por cierto mi nombre es Diana, el tuyo es…..?

-Lea, mucho gusto

Me estiro la mano y yo le atribuí el gesto.

-Yo: Debemos correr porque ya vamos tarde

-Lea: Culpa mía no fue

-Yo: Perdón por ser tan torpe, tengo dos pies izquierdos… no sé cómo puedo caminar sin caerme cada 2 segundos

Lea suelta una risa picarona y sigue subiendo las escaleras

Llegamos al salón y entramos, le digo al profe que es nueva

El profe le pide su papel del coodinador, la presenta ante el salón y dice que se siente en el único puesto que esta vacío…. Al lado mío.

Se sienta y me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa

Se escuchan los murmullos de los demás compañeros del salón

-_Mamasita…. Está muy buena…. Yo la recibo como se debe._

Ella me dice disimuladamente, -los hombres de esta escuela son algo machistas y pervertidos

Yo: Son hombres y están es un uniforme de colegiala, que esperabas?

Lea se rie y retoma la mirada hacia el profesor

La clase de contabilidad es muy aburrida y pasan 2 horas lentamente, cuando suena el timbre todos se levantan desesperados de sus sillas para coger las rutas y llegar a sus casas, mis amigas se me acercan.

-Hemo: Entonces, iras a la casa de Jenna a "Estudiar" (Realiza con las manos las comillas, porque Hemo no es muy aplicada que digamos, y siempre termina jugando con Tobias, el perro gran danés que Jenna tiene.

-Jenna: Si vamos a ir a estudiar Hemo, nada de jueguitos como siempre

-Hemo: Si si si, así que… Di vamos ¿

En ese momento Lea se me acerca y me dice.

-Te puedo molestar de nuevo, tengo que buscar mi ruta pero pues hay muchísimas rutas así que no quiero terminar en casa de otra persona… me podrías ayudar?

No termina de preguntarme, cuando ya estoy caminando hacia la puerta y despidiéndome de Hemo y Jenna.

Llegamos a las rutas y le digo que me diga cuál es la ruta, ella me dice es la 225

-Yo: Vives cerca a mi casa, por poco y nos vamos en la misma ruta

-Lea: Que lastima, pensé que también coincidiríamos esta vez, bueno, supongo que debo irme ya que nos dejaron varios trabajos y soy nueva así que tardare el doble de tiempo

-Yo: Necesitas ayuda con algo?

-Lea: Eres buena con las matemáticas…. Necesito ayuda con contabilidad ya que no veía esto en mi anterior escuela.

-Yo: De hecho soy muy buena *Me levanto el saco en gesto de superioridad*

-Lea: Uy entonces creo que ya sé quién será mi nueva profesora

-Yo: Si quieres desde mañana podemos empezar, hoy tengo que llegar a recoger a mi hermana del jardín

-Lea: Me parece… que tengas una linda tarde, nos vemos mañana

-Yo Igual, que analices lo bueno de tu primer día y que ojala no haya sido tan malo

-Lea: De hecho creo que no era lo que esperaba, creo que tengo una nueva amiga y me dará tutorías así que creo que ha sido un buen día

Me sonrojo y camino hacia mi ruta.

AL OTRO DIA…..


	2. 2 Que Gran trase

La ruta me recoge a las 6:00 am así que me levanto a las 4:30 para estar lista, ya que soy algo demorada y hago algo de pereza en mi cama, así que prácticamente me levanto a las 5:00 am, me levanto y me desperezo, me voy a bañar, ya después me alisto, desayuno y la ruta pita, así que salgo, llego a la escuela y busco a mi nueva amiga, no ha llegado aun así que me siento en mi silla y saco mi celular y me pongo a jugar mientras...

Son las 7:00am y tenemos el profesor de educación física entra, nos indica la actividad que haremos y nos dice que nos pongamos el uniforme de ed. Física (Una pantaloneta algo corta, una camiseta y los tennis) en lo personal, siempre me ha disgustado este uniforme ya que ayuda a que los hombres de mi curso sean más pervertidos y les den razones para hacerlos.

Salimos del salón a la cancha y aun no llega Lea… Pienso que talvez se le hizo tarde y no alcanzo la ruta, o se enfermó y no vendrá.

Cuando llegamos a la cancha, Lea venia corriendo y para y habla con el profe, le indica que debe ir a cambiarse, ella mueve la cabeza en señal de que lo hara y sale corriendo, pasa por mi lado y me saluda, en ese momento le devuelvo el saludo y salgo a tomar posición en la fila con mis compañeros.

Estamos calentando ya que vamos a tener un partido de futbol y hacemos ejercicios, estamos concentrados en lo que dice el profe cuando los hombres de la clase se quedan atónitos mirando a la escalera, todas las chicas volteamos a mirar y ahí está…. Esta sexy chica , con sus hermosas piernas y que la pantaloneta le ayudaba bastante a recalcar su figura, volteo a mirar y todos están embobados mirándola, ella se acomoda a mi lado y me dice:

-Que les pasa que todos tienen cara de bobos

Yo: TU, creo que ese uniforme te queda muy bien.. Pues ehh porque tienes unas lindas piernas y un gran tra…. Ehhh (Estoy lo bastante nerviosa y sonrojada) .. El uniforme te queda bien *Me pongo seria y me giro*

Lea: Gracias jajaja gracias aunque no es que tenga las mejores piernas para mostrar *Levanta los hombros y hace gesto de conformidad*

Yo: Pienso.. ((Tienes unas piernas muy sexys y tu trasero es tan…. Uff ))

Lea: ¿Estas bien?

Yo: Ehhh perdón me distraje un poco

Lea: Si lo pude notar... ¿te distrajeron mis piernas? *Risa burlona* y (Cambia de tema)…. bueno aquí que debo hacer, por lo que veo jugaremos futbol verdad?

Yo: (Tus piernas, tu trase,,,, tus buenos atributos)), Ehhhh yo soy algo mala jugando futbol así que aléjate de mí o probablemente te caeré encima ((Seria interesante caerle encima… aunque no públicamente))… Un momento Diana que estás pensando, porque piensas de esa manera en una chica, no eres así, no eres así –Me repito en mi cabeza…. Siempre pensé en que a las chicas que les gustaban las chicas tenían algo mal en su cerebro, no es normal, no me incomodaba pero no era normal, cuando empecé a ver series y películas, empecé a tener estos "Crushes"con distintas actrices y creí que era algo raro pero no fuera de lo común, todas se enamoran de actores como Zac efron o Leonardo Dicaprio pero a mi me gustaban chicas como Leighton meester (Gossip Girl), Emma Watson (Harry potter) , Ashley Tisdale (High School Musical) y muchas más, cuando conversaba con mis amigas siempre salía algún crush raro a flote y ellas se preguntaban si era "rarita" , desde ese momento empecé a ver que había algo conmigo… distinto, es algo difícil de explicar…

Lea: Lea llamando a Dianna al planeta tierra….. Hola ¿?

Di: lo siento me distraje un momento… de nuevo

Lea: JAJAJAJAJA creo que me pondré pantalón para que no te distraigan mis piernas…. *Risa burlona sexy*

Di: Oh que corrompida eres, serias afortunada si yo te mirara las piernas

Lea: Ohhh …. Uy esto es un momento salvaje… (Grrr) ya te voy conociendo

Di: No era esa la intención, creo que fue un comentario muy "bitch" lo siento, no soy así….

Lea: No te disculpes que es bueno ser sinceros … a pesar de que me duela jajajajaja … vamos a alistarnos para el partido

PARTIDO EN EL CUAL MI EQUIPO PERDIO Y EL OTRO GANO XD… Y YO CON 2 PIES IZQUIERDOS NO ERA QUE SIRVIERA DE MUCHO...


	3. 3 El papel de la verdad

Después de haber perdido el partido ...(Lea estaba en el otro equipo) salimos de clase de Ed. Física, nos fuimos a las duchas a bañarnos obviamente porque apestábamos, mientras unas se duchan las otras alistan la ropa y así…. Yo intento no mirar a nadie y me limito a bañarme muy rápido ya que me da pena, me seco y me pongo la toalla y salgo para que la siguiente utilice la ducha, me estoy poniendo la ropa, cuando escucho una tierna voz que me dice….

Lea: Aquí todas son tan…mironas

Di: JAJAJAJAJA eres la nueva sensación, por eso te miran, o les gustaste.

Lea: Ay no, no quiero nada con ninguna… no son bonitas

Di: OHHH POR DIOS ¡! Sera que le gustan las niñas, no se opuso, no dijo nada, no … nada.

Lea: En fin… Date prisa que debemos subir a clase

Di: Si ya me termino de arreglar, alguien vino a distraerme

Lea: Lo siento… iré cogiendo mis cosas.

Subimos rápido para intentar coger puesto adelante, ya que atrás solo molestan

**_EN LA ABURRIDA CLASE DE CIENCIAS…_**

Llega un papelito a mi puesto…

**_¿Podemos saber que pasa entre tú y la muchacha nueva?_**

Yo giro la cabeza para saber quién lo mando, y veo la cara de enojo de mis dos compañeras, Hemo y Jenna.

**_Nada, ¿porque la pregunta?_**

Y les mando el papel de nuevo.

**_Nos cambiaste en el partido, solo hablabas con ella y saliste con ella, es más estas sentada junto a ella…_**

**_Yo respondo: Nada es solo que quiero que se sienta bienvenida_**

**_Ellas: ¿No será que quieres otras intenciones?_**

**_Yo: ¿Porque lo dicen?_**

**_Ellas: Es que… actúas raro_**

**_Yo: Ahora no puedo intentar tener nuevas amigas_**

**_Ellas: Es que estas actuando raro desde que llego_**

**_Yo: No es nada, dejen los celos_**

**_Ellas: Jajajaja ilusa, los celos… Pfff nosotras somos tu mejor opción acá_**

**_Yo: Si ya lo saben, para que me pelean más bien pongan atención que el calvito nos regañara_**

**_Ellas: Ok… solo, deja de mirarla así_**

**_Yo: ¿Así como? _**

**_Ellas: Así como con cara de que te gusta o algo así_**

**_Yo: Como me dicen eso… es una niña_**

**_Ellas: Por eso… compórtate ¡_**

Me mandan el papel con algo de fuerza que me rebota en la cabeza y cae al lado del puesto de Lea… Ella se agacha a recogerlo…

Profe: **¿Que es más importante que mi clase?, Señorita, Usted que es nueva y ya haciendo desorden, hágame el favor y me da el papel que tiene en la mano y se retira a coordinación.**

Lea resignada se levanta del puesto.

Yo grito… ella no tiene nada que ver, soy yo la dueña del papel, mándeme a mí a coordinación

Profe: Señorita Lea parece que ya ha conseguido amigas… ahora se van las dos por encubrirse, y deme el papel..

Yo se lo quito a Lea de la mano y salgo del salón.

Profe: SEÑORITA DIANNA ¡ Deme por favor el papel

No, ya me mando para coordinación así que no lo necesita (No soy respondona ni nada, es solo que el tiende a leer los papeles en voz alta y habla de Lea…)

**Todos tienen cara de sorprendidos al ver que le respondo…**

Profe: Me da ya el papel

Me dirijo a la puerta sin escucharlo y la abro y de las cosas malas de la vida está la coordinadora en la puerta con el puño levantado para golpear…

Coordinadora: Que está pasando

Profe: Estas señoritas hacen desorden en mi clase y se tiran papelitos, le estoy diciendo que me entregue el papel pero no lo quiere hacer

Coordinadora: Niñas Vamos a mi oficina

Salimos del salón con cara de resignación, y el profe nos mira con una sonrisa de satisfacción (Probablemente se indignó porque yo le respondí)

**EN LA OFICINA DE LA COORDINADORA**

**Que paso Dianna, eres una de las más juiciosas, si vienes a mi oficina es para felicitarte…**

Un malentendido de parte del profesor, nada mas, y Lea no tiene nada que ver, ella Salió en todo este asunto, pero ella estaba prestando atención, la culpable de todo acá soy yo.

Coordinadora: CALMA! Esta vez te vas con una advertencia, pero la próxima te anotare la falta… váyanse

Salimos y yo le pedí disculpas a Lea

Lea: Descuida, espero que lo que hablaban del profe me lo dejes ver por lo menos para que valga la pena el regaño

Yo: No hablábamos del profe

Lea: Okeeeey , del que sea que estuvieran hablando, me lo presentas JAJAJA

Yo: Noo jajaja bueno en fin… ya que faltan 20 minutos y no quiero verle la cara al profe, quieres sentarte en el patio mientras

Lea: Pensé que nunca lo dirías…..

**_Ella tiene algo que me mata… es como que no se preocupa tanto por las cosas y trata de vivir la vida como quiera.._**

Nos sentamos en el patio, está haciendo un lindo día, el sol ilumina su lindo cabello y sus ojos cafes…

Yo: Tengo una pregunta que me ha inquietado mucho…

Lea: No estoy casada, Tengo un peluche en mi cuarto con el que me arcurruco todas las noches, soy vegetariana….

Yo: Ohhh wooo ehh en realidad era algo mas simple, pero es bueno saberlo.

Lea: JAJAJAJA dime que quieres saber, soy un cuaderno abierto

Yo: Tu cantas…?

Lea: *Se sonroja* Si yo canto, estaba en el coro de mi colegio anterior, y toco el piano… se me había olvidado que tu me habías espiado.

Di: Yo… Yo… es que estabas tocando mi canción favorita, así que era obligación saber de que dulce voz salía

Lea: Es tu canción favorita… También es la mía *Se sonroja de nuevo*

Di: Deberías darme un concierto privado

Lea: Soy nueva… deja que coja mas confianza y te canto al frente de todos * Se rie*

Di: ¿Lo prometes?

Lea: Lo prometo …..

Luego del momento incomodo, empezamos a hablar de música, nos gustan grupos similares, aunque Lea tiene unos gustos poco comunes de acuerdo a lo que la mayoría tiene a escuchar acá…

Saca su MP4 del bolsillo y conecta los audífonos, me acerca uno al oído y me dice… "Esta es otra de mis canciones favoritas"….

**_Golden Baby, sans tout pour plaire, Dans ton silence, tu restes fier ,De croire en ce qui n'existerait pas ,Et si tu veux de moi…._**

Yo le digo… Supongo que es francés

Lea: Jajajaja si es francés, el grupo se llama Coeur de Pirate

Yo: Sabes francés?

Lea: más o menos, quiero ser profesora de idiomas

Yo: Me has matado más … amo como se escucha el francés

Lea: ¿Te he matado más?

Yo *Me sonrojo* Ehh pues te acuerdas con lo de tus piernas .. Suelto una carcajada para que crea que es una especie de broma.

Lea: Yo tiendo a escuchar grupos que no todos conocen, más a lo Indie Rock o algo así.

Di: Creo que me gustaría escuchar más ese tipo de música… deberías recomendarme

Lea: Si quieres mientras te puedo prestar mi MP4 para que vayas afinando tu oído hacia la buena música.

Di: ¿Enserio me lo prestarías? (Quien le presta un objeto tan preciado como lo es un MP4 a una desconocida

Envuelve los audífonos con el MP4 y me lo entrega…

Nuestras manos se rozan ligeramente… pero siento como si chispitas iluminaran mi corazón, es algo así como una sensación difícil de explicar.

Lo raro es que Lea hace como una cara… de que sintió lo mismo que yo sentí

La miro y me dice…

Lea: Ehhh disfrútalo, mañana te traigo el cargador del MP4

Yo: Me da pena llevarme tu MP4

Lea: Descuida

Yo: Y si te presto el mío para que no te aburras de camino a casa

Lea: Me parece Justo.. Así yo escucho que tipo de música te gusta

Saco mi mp4 y se lo entrego, con la precaución de que no pase lo mismo que paso anteriormente….


End file.
